The Ultimate Battle! Legendary Showdown!
by AnimeFreak8822
Summary: Our heroes Ash, Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Jessie, and James all bond together to develop evil villians who try to control the legendaries. Pokeshipping  AAML most apparent along with Contestshipping, Rocketshipping, and Penguinshipping.
1. Prologue

**The Ultimate Battle! Legendary Showdown!**

Prologue

_Characters:_

Ash, Misty, James, Jessie, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Professor Oak, Drew, Drayden

_Warning:_

The following story will contain Pokeshipping (Ash x Misty), Contestshipping (May x Drew), Penguinshipping (Dawn x Kenny), Rocketshipping (James x Jessie), Luckshipping (Brock x Lucy), and Wishfulshipping (Cilan x Iris)

Please respect the shippings mentioned above. If you are not a fan, please kindly move on to a different fan fiction that contains your preferred shippings (rude comments in regards to these shippings shall be deleted). I respect that you have your own opinions, so please respect mine.

_Author:_ Hanyuu1983 (AnimeFreak8822 on fanfiction)

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own any of the characters nor do I own Pokemon. All rights belong to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, and Game Freak.

I, a fan of Pokemon, am using the characters to develop a story plot for fans to enjoy.

_Japanese Version:_

This literature contains English names only. To access the Japanese, please scroll down to description box and click on appropriate link. Thank you~!

It has been five years since our heroes and heroines went their separate ways to further achieve their goals and dreams.

Ash has finally achieved his goal of becoming a Pokemon Master in all of the regions: Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Shinoh, and Unova. Misty became one of the few undefeatable gym leaders, earning her the title of Water Pokemon Master. Brock is now the famous Pokemon Breeder and Doctor he had always aspired to be, with his own combined Breeders Center and Hosptial in Pewter City. Tracey became a renowned Pokemon Researcher after he left Professor Oak's research laboratory and traveled back to the Orange Archipelago. May is now the top Pokemon Coordinator in the Johto region and is working with Drew to teach amateurs. Max is now a well-known roaming Pokemon Trainer in the Hoenn region, hardly losing any Pokemon battles against other trainers. Dawn is the top Pokemon Coordinator in the Shinnoh region and is still competing in various contests, winning more ribbons. Iris, after traveling with Ash and Cilan, continues her training in the Dragon Village and with Drayden, eventually becoming a candidate for the title of Dragon Master. Cilan, after working hard, has honed his diverse set of skills and was also promoted to become an S-class Pokemon Connoisseur. Jessie, James, and Meowth have yet still to learn their lessons and are still following Ash, trying to snatch Pikachu, although they are no longer affiliated with Team Rocket.

Destiny allowed them to meet each other, separated them, and eventually brought them back together once again.

Professor Oak has contacted them a few days earlier and arranged a meeting with Ash and all his friends he had traveled with, relaying that it was very urgent. What adventures will Ash and friends have next? More importantly, what important news does Professor Oak have to tell our heroes and heroines?

_Author's Note:_ Thank you for reading the prologue to **The Ultimate Battle! Legendary Showdown!**

I have no idea how long this story is going to be, but please stay tuned for more upcoming chapters!

^_~ Hanyuu1983 / AnimeFreak8822


	2. Ch 1: Reunion

**The Ultimate Battle! Legendary Showdown!**

Chapter 1: Reunion!

_Characters:_

Ash, Misty, James, Jessie, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Professor Oak, Drew, Giovanni – Team Rocket Leader, Maxie – Team Magma Leader, Archie – Team Aqua Leader, Cyrus – Team Galactic Leader, Ghetsis – Team Plasma Leader, Dr. Yung

_Author:_ Hanyuu1983 (AnimeFreak8822 on fanfiction)

"Heh, five years later and you still haven't changed much Ash. Late as usual I see... Hey Pikachu, long time no see little buddy," Misty said with a little wink.

"Misty! Why are you here?" Ash asked with a surprised face.

"Pikachupi!" the little yellow rodent ran towards and jumped into Misty's arms.

"Dense like always. Why else would you think I'm here? Professor Oak called me of course! I'm not the only one too, all of our old friends are here, aren't you excited?" Misty exclaimed. "Come on Ash, we don't have all night!" as she said that, she grabbed Ash's hand while blushing and led him inside the lab where they met familiar faces.

"Ah good, now that everyone is here we can begin with our important meeting," Professor Oak stated.

"Yes, please, professor why are we here?" Max asked, curiosity flooding him with questions. 

"Oh, why am I not so surprised?" May whispered sarcastically to Dawn and Iris.

With a little giggle, Dawn whispered back, "Oh come on May, he's your little brother. Don't be so mean."

"I agree, but I also envy you. I wish I had siblings myself," Iris also whispered, contributing to the girl's conversation.

"Ahem, I need all of your attention! And by that, I mean NO talking, girls," Professor Oak said clearly with a little exasperation.

"Okay professor, we are all paying attention. Now ca.." Brock began.

"Excuse me, but I think we are missing two other people professor," Tracey had cut Brock off.

"Oh yes, I forgot. Forgive me, now where are those silly jokers! Argh! This is ann….." Professor Oak starts but gets cut off like Brock.

"When we hear a cry," Jessie started.

"We come at the speed of light!" James followed

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And you can make that double!"

"To send dangerous things to Earth!"

"To send craziness into outer space!"

"Angel or devil, if you call our name."

"You would shudder when hearing our echo!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"And it's Meowth!"

"We are the act of this era," Jessie said jumping to the left.

"We are the invincible trio!" James said while jumping to the right.

"Team Rocket," Meowth said jumping into the middle.

"Will be there to make everything worse!" the trio concluded, effectively ending the motto.

"Team Rocket!" the group exclaimed, all but Tracey and Professor Oak.

With a little sigh and a shrug, Cilan calmly said, "Heh these three never change even though five years had passed, you need a taste change."

"Calm down twerps," Jessie started.

"Yeah, it's not like we're here to steal Pokemon like the norm," James said calmly.

"As a matter of fact, the professor asked us to come here," Meowth stated as if nothing special is going to happen.

"Alright, then why you did you do your motto? It was a waste of time and will always be." Ash growled, getting purely annoyed at their habits. In fact, it would be more exact to say that he was more irritated since he has been hearing the motto every day for the past five years as the trio still "stalks" him.

"Sorry twerp, its part of our routine," Jessie said apologetically.

"Shut up already, the professor needs to tell us the urgent notice!" Misty basically shouted, anger starting to rise.

"Heh, still hadn't lost your nasty temper?" Ash retorted hoping to start something.

*WHAM*

With a little "hmph," Misty crossed her arms and sat back down.

"Misty, you still keep that damn blasted mallet of yours!" Brock asked with pure amazement and astonishment.

"Yes, I do. Apparently it comes in useful to shut 'some' idiots up."

"I think we should get this meeting started instead of wasting more time than what was already wasted." Max stated wisely while glaring at Team Rocket.

"Agreed," Tracey, Dawn, May, Iris, Cilan, and Brock nodded their heads in sync.

"Good, it's about time," Professor Oak started. "We had just received news not too long ago that the evil masterminds, Giovanni, Maxie, Archie, Cyrus, Ghetsis, and Dr. Yung have teamed up and captured all the legendary Pokemon. They plan to use them for world domination," he paused slightly before continuing on. "And… I know this may be hard for you, but the world needs you, your skills, and your Pokemon power to help us stop this crisis…"

He slowly looked up at the group, tears welling up in his eyes, "Before I continue, I need your decision on whether or not you will want to participate in this upcoming battle against the evil masterminds and free the legendary Pokemon. Of course, such an adventure contains a lot of dangers and may put you and your Pokemon at risk."

The group looked at each other speechless at this sudden ominous news. However, not more than a minute had passed before the group came to a consensus.

In the end, they had decided that they will take this challenge and do their best to save the world. Although they are not sure if they can definitely complete this dangerous task, they are sure that they will give it their all in doing so. Heck, even the former Team Rocket cowardly trio has agreed to it (when in desperate situations, they somehow always pull through).

"Very well, I am glad that you have made this choice, but at the same time I wish that you will all take extreme caution during this mission. This is not ordinary, it is filled with rough roads and dangerous events happening every corner of a second once you've set foot on Ryukyu Islands," Professor Oak said seriously.

The group nodded, but with one question on their minds.

As if on cue, Tracey asks for the whole group, "Professor, why did you choose us out of all the other prospective strong candidates for this mission?"

"Ah yes Tracey, I was just getting there," Professor Oak said, embarrassed that he had almost forgotten the most important discussion. "Okay, let's start with Ash and we will go around the room. Ash, you are the current Pokemon Master of five regions and you possess the skills no others can match with. Misty, being the Water Pokemon Master, your skills surpass many other trainers, especially in water types. On the Ryukyu Islands, we need you to help the group to navigate around. Brock, you are a famous Pokemon Breeder and Doctor, a good candidate to have around to treat injured Pokemon and companions. You are also one of the more responsible and wiser ones. Tracey, as a Pokemon Watcher and Researcher, you have good eyesight that can help you keep a look out for dangers as well as possessing strong knowledge on Pokemon. Going to Ryukyu Islands will also help enhance your research on the legendary Pokemon. Max, you are one of the more well-known Pokemon Trainers around and you have great navigational skills, it is not over exaggerated to say that your navigation will be crucial in this mission. May and Dawn, both of you girls specialize in many types of Pokemon that you have honed during your competitions. When dealing with legendary Pokemon we need your strategies to combine attacks to make them more effective against the legendaries. Cilan, as a Pokemon Connoisseur, you are suitable in measuring the compatibility of the legendary Pokemon with the group. When the time comes, it may be necessary to add the legendaries that will be regained from evil into your parties. Not to mention, you are also an exceptional navigator and quick at analyzing situations. Iris, as a top candidate for the Dragon Master title, you are extremely knowledgeable in the dragon type attacks and will be a great asset to the team since dragon types are one of the more powerful Pokemon. In addition, your scouting and herbal creation skills are essential. As for Jessie and James, you two are former criminals. You will have a pretty good idea about where they keep the legendary Pokemon and how to crack codes to break in to various places as well as remain hidden. However, the key point here is that all of you share an unbreakable bond and friendship that others do not possess. This is extremely crucial in order for this mission to be successful."

The group stayed quiet and listened to the professor carefully.

"There will also be a party thrown tomorrow night for you heroes and heroines. Everyone you had met on your journey will be there. There will be singing, dancing, games, and more importantly, spending time together," Professor Oak said while trying to sound enthusiastic.

With a slight pause, Professor Oak remembered he had another message to give, "Oh, there are two more things before I send you off. First off, you need to be dressed up uniquely for the party. After all, all of you are the main attraction… Also, make sure you bring a partner with you to the party. Next, you must decide upon one Pokemon to bring with you to Ryukyu Islands. Rather than keeping the Pokemon inside a pokeball, you will be given special equipment in which the Pokemon should be kept in. For some reason, the magnetic field formed around the Ryukyu Islands disable any type of pokeball from being usable; perhaps it is the working of the organization leaders. In any case, the equipment given to you is formulated with the rarest materials and contains automatic healing abilities. Therefore, created with such extraordinary resources, this equipment, Pokeabi, are extremely limited in quantity. The rest of the follow up information will be given to you after the party. So please enjoy the rest of the day. See you tomorrow at the party 5:00 PM sharp," with that said the professor sadly and slowly got up and left the laboratory, leaving the group alone.

The group stayed silent looking at each other mixed with different emotions: Happy to see each other, but anxious to find out what will happen and excited about the party. The silence was eventually broken as the group discussed what has happened to them over the past five years. The topics ranged from Pokemon battles, to competitions, to exams, and to research (oh, and stalking). However, the conversations were brought to an end as they realize how late it was and that they needed to unpack their luggages in the guest rooms of Professor Oak's laboratory. The same gender shares room with each other. As for Pikachu, Meowth, and the other Pokemon our heroes and heroines brought with them, they get to stay out in the fields of the laboratory.

*Author's Notes: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know this was a bit too long, but it is a basic introduction to get the story moving along. The next chapter will be mainly about the party and what Pokemon our heroes have chosen to bring with them on their mission.

^_~ Hanyuu1983 / AnimeFreak8822


	3. Ch 2: Secrets of the Past

**The Ultimate Battle! Legendary Showdown!**

Chapter 2: Secrets of the Past!

_Characters:_

Ash, Misty, James, Jessie, Brock, May, Tracey, Max, Dawn, Cilan, Iris, Professor Oak, Kenny, Drew, Lucy, Daisy, Aya (OC), Temari (OC)

_Author:_ Hanyuu1983 / AnimeFreak8822

_Disclaimer_: For this chapter, I added the lyrics to the songs "Long Distance" and "My Love My Fate" sang by Janice Wei Lan. I do not own the songs or the lyrics.

(Setting: Girl's Room)

"I can't wait for the party! This is going to be so exciting. Say, how do I look in this dress?" May asked Misty, Dawn, Iris, and Jessie as she kept waltzing around the room.

"You look elegant May. Jessie, could you please give me a hand and zip up the back of my dress?" Dawn asked.

"Sure," Jessie said while moving behind Dawn and pulled the zipper up.

"Thanks. Speaking of the party, who are going to be your partners for the party? Kenny asked me out!" Dawn exclaimed with hearts in her eyes.

"Well, James asked me to go to the dance…" Jessie started.

"Eh? Though it is to be expected, are you going to go with him?" Iris asked.

With a little shake of her finger, Jessie stated wisely, "I'm letting him wait. Men are more eager the more you make them wait."

Having more experience in life, she passed her extensive knowledge to the younger girls.

"I see… How about you May? Who are you going with?" Misty asked May, turning the attention away from herself.

"Well, I'm going to the party with Drew. I guess I didn't mention it to anyone else yet besides Max. We've been a couple for quite a while now, it probably has been two and a half years now," May responded. "What about you Misty? Who are you going with?"

Although Misty had asked May who is her partner for the party in hopes of avoiding being questioned, May ended up asking Misty. As the saying goes, "what comes around goes around."

"Well, I haven't asked anyone yet… It is still in the stage of being a one-sided love, and it has been so for many years already," Misty replied wryly. "But it looks like I am required to pick someone to battle with me in the party… Putting that aside though, I'm beginning to doubt that he will never realize how I feel about him… And for all I know, he might even have a girlfriend already."

"Misty, don't feel bad. I'm sure he will be able to notice your feelings, just give it some more time," Iris said hoping to cheer her up.

"I'm sure it'll be alright!" May consoled Misty while patting her back

"Indeed, you are absolutely stunning tonight!" Dawn chipped in.

"As some say, when a woman experiences love, it will make her stronger. Don't fret too much on it," Jessie whispered softly to Misty.

Of course, it was obvious that Misty has had a crush on Ash for the longest time. Therefore, every girl present and the guys knew about it, all with the exception of the oblivious Ash. Although Misty had not told the girls who her unrequited love was, the group already knew who that someone was; they decided to just follow along with the anonymity.

"Thanks everyone…" Misty replied trying to sound happy. "How about you Iris? Who is your partner?"

"Oh, Cilan and I had been dating for a few months now. I think it was because we had been seeing each other quite often after Satoshi had left Unova," Iris said with a slight blush. "Things just went on from there I guess."

"Hate to break it to you girls, but I think it is about time for us to head out," Jessie said while looking at the clock in their room.

With that said, the group left their room and headed towards the fields outside the lab.

(Setting: Boy's Room)

"I'm kind of nervous… I just want to get this over with and start the mission," a nervous Ash said while pacing around in the room.

"Calm down Ash, it's not so bad. Look at all the things Professor Oak had prepared," Brock stated hoping to calm his friend down.

"Yeah Ash, you get to meet all your old friends and see their collection of Pokemon," added Max, hoping the talk about Pokemon would calm him down completely.

"Yeah I guess…" Ash said slowly.

"Yes, it's going to be really entertaining!" Tracey said.

"Let's see," Cilan said while looking through the schedule. "Hmm, there apparently will be a banquet with many delicacies all over the regions, music, dancing, and Pokemon battle in pairs."

"Pokemon battle?" those two words piqued up Ash's interest. "Haha alright! I can't wait for that now!" Ash exclaimed with excitement while throwing a fist up in the air getting pumped.

While chuckling a bit, Dento said with a sweat drop, "Now Satoshi is all excited about the party…"

"So guys, who you asked to the party tonight?" James asked in a stuttering voice as he was still nervous about Jessie's response.

"Well, I asked Lucy. After we each went our own directions, I visited Lucy before I went back to Pewter City. Not long after, I paid her a visit daily, and soon enough we became a couple," Brock quickly replied, glad that he is not single anymore and that his days of rejection were over.

"As for me, Iris and I had become an item a while back, we would meet constantly. I guess eventually a spark occurred and we had been going out for the past few months now," Cilan said.

"And I asked Daisy to go out with me. We first met when Misty called me and asked if I could stop by Cerulean Gym to help out with a show. Afterwards, I would frequently travel back and forth… but every time I go to Cerulean Gym, I always ended up cleaning the place and being ordered around by Daisy," Tracey said while sweat dropping. "James, since you asked first, who are you going with?"

"I asked Jessie. She's really the only woman I have ever been with most of my life and enjoy each and every moment of it too. She had not answered yet though," James responded nervously.

"I asked Temari out. She is one of the girls I met in the Hoenn region during my travels. We got along pretty well and she traveled with me for a while," Max added in.

"And Ash, who did you ask?" Brock asked.

"I uh…. I asked one of my fans to go with me…" Ash started but was cut off.

"What! You could have asked her… She was really hoping you would," Brock said while giving himself a face palm, ashamed that Ash is still as dense as ever.

"Ask who Brock?"

"Ash, you are still as clueless as ever in this stuff. She had shown all these feelings she has for you, even back then. But I guess you never figured it out…" Tracey butted in.

"Oh yeah, I've noticed it too," James said finally picking up on who they were talking about.

With a little sigh, Brock asked, "Anyway, putting that aside… Why did you ask her out and who is this fan of yours?"

"Well, I've known her for quite a while now and she is quite pretty," Ash replied, hoping they would get off his case. "Oh and her name is Aya…"

"Is that so… Well it's almost time for the party, let's head outside," Brock said reluctantly and got up. The rest of the group followed suit.

(Setting: Fields, Outside of the Laboratory)

"Now, let's give a warm welcome to our heroes and heroines as well as to their selected partners for this evening's party!" Professor Oak said to the crowded field full of friends whom Ash and his group had met during their adventures.

The crowd cheered as the group stepped out with their partners by their side, all but Misty that is.

"Okay without any further ado, let's get this party started!" Professor Oak exclaimed.

As soon as those words came out, everyone scattered around for food and in search of partners for the upcoming dance.

"Thank you Ash, you are so sweet! Can you also feed me that chicken too? Pretty please…" Aya asked, flaunting that her partner is THE Pokemon Master.

Ash blushed as he put another chicken into her mouth. 'Great, who does she think she is? Though she is cute, I wouldn't have guessed she'd be a bitch… Was the Aya I knew from before a fake? I'm starting to regret agreeing to have her as my partner… Maybe it would have been better if I had just gone out with Misty; she's even more beautiful than before… And she looks lonely…'

He continued with his train of thoughts as he continued feeding Aya absentmindedly.

As Ash was doing this, Misty was fuming with anger inside. The group looked back and forth between Misty and Ash anxiously, worried about how she felt with the scene unfolding before them.

"Do you think she will be okay Brock? After all, you've known her for quite a while now," Dawn, who was sitting next to Brock, whispered.

"I'm not sure, but knowing Misty… She's too stubborn for her own good…" Brock responded in a like manner with a little exasperated sigh at the end.

"Hey Dawn, let's go dance!" Kenny said, hoping he can spend some alone time with her.

"Sure!" Dawn happily complied, anxious to get away from the tense situation. "I'll see you later Brock."

"May, let's go as well," Drew requested.

"Are you sure you're up for it?" May joked.

"Heh, I'm up for anything with you around," Drew replied, trying to be flattering. With that said the couple left the group and joined Dawn and Kenny.

"Jessie, let's go get some more food over there!" James said, also wanting to get away from this situation.

"Sure James, why don't we also go look around the field after?" Jessie added, picking up upon the situation.

Not long after, both of them left the table together.

"Say Lucy, let's go over to the field over there, I heard from Professor Oak that some eggs had hatched recently," Brock said.

"Sure, I think it's a romantic sight over there!" Lucy complied with a shy smile.

And so, Lucy left with Brock hand in hand.

"Come Iris, I see several Kanto region dragon types over there," Cilan whispered while pointing in the direction where he spotted several Dratinis swimming in the lake.

"Ah, you're right! They look cute! Let's go over and take a closer look," Iris replied enthusiastically.

The two slowly made their way over to the mentioned lake.

"Temari, look! I see our old friends! Why don't we go over and greet them?" Max asked.

"Sure, I'll bet they'll be so surprised when they find out that we are going out!" Temari said with excitement.

Walking with their arms linked together, they headed over to greet their old acquaintances.

"Daisy? Let's go over to the lake, we just recently received a horde of Lovediscs and they are currently being kept in that area," Tracey said, knowing how much Daisy loves Lovediscs; not to mention that such a romantic sight is perfect for lovers to enjoy.

"Oh Tracey, that sounds great!" Daisy said with heart shaped eyes.

Eager to take a look at the Lovedics, Sakura stood up from her seat and dragged Tracey by his hand towards the lake.

Clumsily dropping a piece of meat on her dress, Aya embarrassingly muttered, "Uh-oh, how carless of me. I'm going to go to the restrooms. Please excuse me…"

Aya stood up and left the table leaving only Ash and Misty sitting there.

"Uh, Misty?" Ash started, hoping he wouldn't mess things up.

"Yes?" Misty snapped, apparently she was in a very bad mood.

"Well, I… Uh…. Why didn't you have a partner?"

"Hmm, isn't it obvious? I'm waiting for my fated one to notice me… But it seems like it will never happen…"

"And who is this 'perfect' person you are waiting for?" Ash asked, jealousy rising within him with each passing second. However, even so, he was oblivious as to why he was feeling irritated at the mere mention of waiting for her "fated one."

Suddenly realizing what she had just said, she quickly retorted, "Why do you care? It's none of your business anyways!"

"Fine, just act like a child then! I was just curious and worried!" Ash snapped back.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I got something important I need to do," Misty stood up, leaving the table and headed towards the stage.

Ash felt angered and yet saddened by the fact that Misty was hiding something from him. She never hid her feelings or secrets even when they were young, as far as he was concerned (or so he thought). So why was she hiding them from him now?

Ash's thoughts were disturbed as Professor Oak made a sudden announcement, "Ladies and gentlemen, we will know present a prominent sensational sister from Cerulean City… Everyone please give a hand for Misty! She will be singing 'Long Distance' and dedicates this song to her long time crush."

The crowd cheered as an elegant figure appears on the stage.

"Thank you everyone… I wish all of you happiness and success with your love. Although it may not always go smoothly, working things out between the two of you can bring about miracles; much like how I am striving to achieve mine… Now, without any further ado… Music please!"

"When I'm feeling blue, lost without a clue

Sparks between our eyes, nothing can be as true"

(Flashback)

"Misty are you worried about the tournament tomorrow?" a younger Ash asked.

"Well, it's been a while since I had a real battle and this has always been my dream…" an anxious Misty said while pacing around the room.

"Don't worry, you are a great trainer and I trust you," Ash responded while staring at her.

"Thank you Ash…" Kasumi turned around and looked into his eyes.

(End Flashback)

"Sing my life for you, paintings that I drew

One plus one makes two, how I wish to caress you"

(Flashback)  
"Ash, please… Wake up… Don't die on me…" Misty cried, while holding onto Ash's limp body.

Feeling his cold body grow warm slowly, Ash's eyes started to flutter. Opening his eyes slowly, he saw Misty crying her eyes out. "Hey Misty, I'm alright," Ash muttered in a hoarse voice.

"Ash! I'm glad you're alright!"

Misty clung onto him tightly as if the world was going to end.

(End Flashback)

"Tell me where we're heading to

What we do may seem so crude"

(Flashback)

"Are we lost again Ash!" an enraged Misty snarled.

"Err… No, not lost, we are just somewhere in the forest," Ash replied sweat dropping with a nervous, idiotic smile.

*WHAM* "Idiot!"

Misty walked on ahead, leaving behind Ash with his head in the soil.

(End Flashback)

"Where's the good in our goodbyes

The time you leave, is the time you break my heart in two"

(Flashback)

"I can't believe Ash doesn't feel sad about us having to leave him…" a depressed Misty said as she walked back towards her home town, Cerulean City.

"Toge priii," her baby chipped hoping this would cheer her up.

(End Flashback)

"Even though we're far apart, send my love with all my heart

When you miss me at night, look at the stars shining bright"

(Misty's Flashback)

"Togepi, I miss Ash… I wonder how he is doing in Hoenn," Misty spoke softly to Togepi while holding it up on the diving board.

"Toge?" the baby responded as they both gazed out of the glass windows.

(Misty's Flashback End)

(Ash's Flashback)

"Pikachu… I wonder how Misty's doing at Cerulean Gym…" Ash told his long time companion.

"Pika…" the sleepy Pikachu squeaked as it lied back down against the tree.

"I really miss her…" Ash said to no one in particular as he gazed towards the mesmerizing stars.

(Ash's Flashback End)

"For the time you pulled me through

All the things I do for you"

(Misty's Flashback)  
"I can't go on any longer," Misty collapsed on the floor, tired from running.

"Misty! Here, hold onto me," Ash said while offering his hand to her.

"Ash, you can't! We will never get away together… Hurry up and leave!" Misty yelled desperately.

She did not want Ash to suffer with her.

"No! I'm not leaving without you! Come, let's go quickly!" he said whole heartedly while extending his hand.

Misty nodded reluctantly and took hold of his hand.

(Misty's Flashback End)

(Ash's Flashback)

"Ash, wake up! Don't scare me like this…" Misty panted.

She just pulled Ash out of the water just in time before it was too late.

"Misty…What happened?" Ash asked, but started coughing water out.

"Everything is alright now…"

As she said this, she gave Ash a quick peck on his cheek.

(Satoshi's Flashback End)

"Running tears from my eyes

Thinking how will I survive next goodbye…"

"Thank you…" Misty said, feeling her eyes threatening to let tears drop.

She disappeared behind the curtains trying to calm herself down while the crowd cheered for her.

'Misty…' Ash thought. 'I wish we could have gone back to the old days, so carefree and young'… However, he was soon interrupted as Aya sat back down in her seat.

"Sorry, I ran into an old friend of mine earlier. So what did I miss?" Aya asked.

"Huh? Oh, you didn't really miss anything special…" Ash responded dryly while still being in his daze.

"Come on, the next song is coming up. Let's go dance!"

"Okay, fine…" Ash said, disheartened, hoping that it would shut her up.

"Hello once again everyone!" Misty said to the crowd as she appeared afresh after settling down. "I hope all of you enjoyed the previous song."

The crowd cheered and shouted, "More! More! More!"

"Thank you. And this will be my last song for tonight… Once again, I dedicate this song to the person I had fallen in love a long time ago…"

As Misty said this, she scanned around the field and spotted Ash and Aya holding hands together. She felt pained upon this view, but nonetheless, she started singing with a shaky voice.

"My love, my fate

You will fade away

Late in the previous day

I love, I hate

I'll miss you always

I will always love you

Too fine of a thing can leave

I haven't loved you enough yet to let go of your hand

I'm not always willing to imagine the loss of your feeling

Why do you just walk away from me?

I've always practiced to be excessively gentle

I've studied you and how you can't accept my feelings

Then you said you can't decide where to place me in your heart

Who cherishes this kind of romance?

My love, my fate

You will fade away

Again you don't have the taste of love

I love, I hate

I'll always be afraid

And will forever be afraid of you

I must speak first that I will leave

Even after loving you, I need to ask you to please leave

If I ask you to please don't hurt my feelings,

I'm afraid you will say it again

I've always practiced to be excessively gentle

I've studied you and how you can't accept my feelings

Then you said you can't decide where to place me in your heart

Who cherishes this kind of romance?

If one wants happiness, they must depend on themselves

Next time we meet, we will be good friends

Actually, once we meet again, I need to depend on my performing skills

I need you to know my good intentions

My love, my fate

You will fade away

I treated our past as a play

You're no longer in my world…"

"This song is for the person who stole my heart many years ago and still have not figured out how I feel…"

After saying that, Misty ran off the stage and into the laboratory leaving behind her tears of sadness kept within for years.

_Author's Notes:_ To be continued, hope you guys enjoy my fan fiction so far. Yes, this will have my favorite shippings. If you don't support these shippings, then please don't read; it will save you your time and me from trouble. Until next time!

^.~ Hanyuu1983 / AnimeFreak8822


	4. Ch 3: Love Revealed Choices Made

The Ultimate Battle

**The Ultimate Battle! Legendary Showdown!**

Chapter 3: Love Revealed Choices Made!

_Characters:_

Satoshi (Ash), Kasumi (Misty), Takeshi (Brock), Haruka (May), Kenji (Tracey), Masato (Max), Hikari (Dawn), Professor Ookido (Professor Oak), Kojiro (James), Musashi (Jessie), Kengo (Kenny), Shuu (Drew), Azami (Lucy), Sakura (Daisy), Aya, Temari, Jiji (Rudy)

_Shinnoh Pokemon:_

(Empoleon is the English name for Emperuto, the final evolution stage for Pochama Piplup for English name – Shinnoh starter Pokemon), (Masukipaa is the Japanese name for Carnivine, and a Pokemon James had with him since he was a kid in one of his mansion in Shinnoh)

_Author:_ AnimeFreak8822 / Stanley K

(Satoshi)

Satoshi stood frozen in the middle of dancing. Aya sensing something was wrong asked, "Satoshi-kun is something wrong?"

Snapping out of his deep thoughts 'If only I was that person…. Who exactly was she talking about?' "Oh nothing is wrong…." He replied still deep in the thoughts.

"I think we should take a break. The party is about to end. You and your friends will have to have double team battles soon. Are you up for it?"

"Yup! I can't wait for it." Satoshi responded. The mention of the word battle snapped Satoshi off other thoughts for a while.

The pair left for the table to rest the remaining time they had left.

(Hikari and Kengo)

"Hikari you look really pretty today…." Kengo said while scratching the back of his head looking embarrassed.

"Thanks Shigeru! You look handsome in that suit too!" Hikari commented back while blushing lightly.

"Hikari… I wanted to ask you something….."

"Yes? You can ask me anything Kengo."

"Well, it's just that we knew each other for quite a while now… And I'm worried about your upcoming quest…."

"Oh Kengo, I'm glad that you worry about me! But I promise I will come back safely."

"Thanks that's all I wanted to hear. My life without you is nothing."

"Kengo…. That's so swe.."

Hikari was cut off when Kengo placed both his hands on her face and brought it towards him. She slowly closed her eyes as she shared her first kiss with the guy she fell in love with.

(Kenji and Sakura)

"Kenji-kun this place is so cute! I really love those Luvdiscs. This is so romantic like you said it would be!" Sakura said while linking her arms around Kenji even tighter.

"I'm glad you enjoy this Sakura-san." Kenji said while smiling.

"Kenji…. This mission…. Deep down from the bottom of my heart, I really don't want you to go, but in order to save the world, you must. But I want you to be careful." Sakura said while she looked up at him and clenched his arm even harder.

"Sakura, I will do anything for you. And if you want me to be careful, I will. I will make sure I come back in one piece."

After Kenji said that, Sakura tip-toed and gave Kenji a deep passionate kiss that seem to last forever in their own little private world.

(Haruka and Shuu)

"I love you so much Haruka…" Shuu started.

Haruka's arms were wrapped around Shuu's neck while Shuu's arms were securely wrapped around Haruka's hips.

"I love you too." Haruka replied as she laid her head on Shuu's shoulders.

"I'm going to miss you when you leave. Please take care of yourself and even though I might not be there, I will always give you support; spiritually wise." Shuu whispered.

"Thank you, Shuu… You don't know how much that means to me…" Haruka started shedding tears.

"No matter what happens, I will and always will love you." Shuu said as he lifted Haruka's chin, as this action was done their eyes met into a locking position.

They didn't care who was there, slowly their faces moved closer and closer until their lips met.

(Takeshi and Azami)

"Takeshi, take a look at those Milotics over there!" Azami exclaimed.

"In love, just like us…" Takeshi responded.

Azami caught his lack of enthusiasm, "What's the matter Takeshi? Do you feel alright?" she asked with concern.

"I'm alright, but it's just that I don't want to leave you… You mean too much to me." Takeshi said.

"Takeshi, you will never lose me. I will always wait for you. I will wait day after day after day until you come back. I love you too much to let you go."

Takeshi silently looked down at Azami as he slowly placed his hands on her face. Slowly and gently he closes in on her for a deep meaningful kiss.

(Kojiro and Musashi)

"Mmmm, this tastes good Musashi!" Kojiro told his long time partner and date as he yet stuffed another mouthful of food.

"Let me get a bite Kojiro." Musashi had stated more than asking as she opened her mouth waiting for Kojiro to spoon feed her.

"Here you go." He slowly moved the spoon to her mouth and smiled. 'Well, she's always been there for me…'

"Wow! You are right, this is delicious!" Musashi exclaimed. "This really fills me up, say want to go for the walk now?" She was really eager to find out what Kojiro had planned.

"Oh yeah, that's right." He said while slowly leading her away from the crowd.

Once they were isolated from the others, Kojiro knelt down on one knee and brought out a red box. Musashi immediately knew what he was going to do, but waited. Boy, was he going to pay.

"Musashi, you have been the only woman most important to me in life. You mean everything to me, without your support I would not have been to where I am today." He opens the box revealing an expensive ring with small diamonds surrounding the exceptionally large one in the center. "Will you marry me?" Kojiro asked finishing his proposal.

WHAM

"Idiot! Why are you asking me this now!?" An angered Musashi asked the Kojiro now stuck with his head in the ground.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so s…." Kojiro repeated over and over again but was cut off.

"But… Yes." Musashi smiled at him.

Kojiro instantly jumped right at Musashi giving her the most passionate kiss as they both released their built up hidden emotions for many years.

(Masato and Temari)

"Masato-kun, why me?" Temari asked.

"What?" Masato asked in confusion.

"Why did you choose me out of all the other girls that wanted to be in this wonderful party with you…?"

"Temari-Chan, you are the only girl I like, that is why I asked you. You are special compared to the other girls. I have not met a person like you before in my life." Masato replied smiling.

"Masato-kun……." She shyly gave him a quick peck on his cheek. "Thank you." She said returning the smile.

(Kasumi)

"Heh, I guess that idiot will never know how I truly feel……" Kasumi said to no one in particular.

She continued walking down the hall as she let out more of her tears. Lost within her own thoughts, she accidentally bumped into a friend from the past.

"I'm so sorry, please ex….. Jiji!?"

"Oy! It's Kasumi-san. How are you?" Jiji asked, shocked but delighted.

"I am okay. How about you?" Kasumi asked quickly wiping her tears.

"Great! Where is your partner for tonight?" Jiji questioned noticing something was wrong.

"… I don't have one…"

"You mean you did not tell Satoshi-kun yet?"

"No, I'm afraid. I'm afraid if I tell him, all these years of friendship will be lost and he wouldn't want to talk to me ever again. Besides, I have no chance. He already has a girlfriend…."

"I see… But you just can't keep all these hidden feelings inside. You need to tell him even if it means the risk losing your friendship. At least you will know how he feels."

"I will… Sooner or later."

"Say if you don't have a partner, how will you battle later?"

"Oh…. I completely forgot about that!" Kasumi exclaimed. "I have been so absent-minded that I forgot about it."

"Would I have the honors in battling with you?" Jiji asked as he bowed his head.

"Of course, if you don't mind." Kasumi replied, showing a little smile for the first time this evening.

"Oh, no I don't mind at all."

"Thank you so much Jiji." Kasumi completely relieved now gave Jiji a friendly hug.

"No problem, as long as Kasumi-chan is happy." He said as he hugged her back.

(Battle)

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please. The two on two battles will begin shortly. May the guests report to the battle arena please? The chosen ones and their partners must report to us." Professor Ookido spoke through the microphone receiving everyone's attention.

As soon as the announcement was made, everyone scattered. This event was what the party is all about. The chosen ones must choose their Pokemon and battle each other in the two on two.

(10 minutes later)

"Kasumi! Why are you with him!?" Satoshi exclaimed, anger within him.

"Why? Do you have a problem with that?" Kasumi countered.

"Eh… Well… No, not really…" Satoshi stumbled out after being caught off guard. 'Shoot, almost got caught.'

"Then…." Kasumi was about to retort but was cut off by Professor Ookido as he walked in.

"Ah, okay good. You've all arrived. Now tell me the Pokemon you have chosen to use and I will register it for the battle. Remember, the Pokemon you choose for this battle will also be the partner you will use during your quest in Ryukyu Islands so choose carefully." He said to the chosen ones in particular. "We will start with Satoshi and go around the table."

"Okay… After some careful decisions, I have chosen Pikachu as my partner." Satoshi said with pure confidence.

"Yes, yes. Over the past years I have seen the relationship between you and your Pikachu have grown tremendously well." Professor Ookido noted very well. "What about you Kasumi?"

"Well I decided that I will be using Gyarados, one of my most powerful Pokemon."

"Ah yes, Gyarados, contains three elements water, dragon, and flying. And you Takeshi?"

"I have chosen my Sudowoodo. We have a really deep relation and ground type is my specialty."

"A well made decision. You may never know when rock types come in handy in the Islands. Kenji, who will your partner be?"

"I decided that I will team up with my Scyther. Although he might not be exactly the best, we are working on it. He is bound to evolve soon."

"Yes, I have seen both of you train very hard lately. I hope that Scyther will evolve to a Scizor soon; having the combination of steel and bug types will be very useful in battle. And you Haruka?"

"I choose Blaziken. We have been through so many rough and easy times together. Our bond over the years has grown more and more."

"Oh, a Pokemon with the elements of fighting and fire. Good, very good. I trust that most of your ribbons have been earned because of all the hard work you and your Blaziken had put in. Masato, your Pokemon?"

"I will choose Gardevoir as my Pokemon. Before I started out as a trainer, we met and shared a very close bond. I had promised to retrieve it when I am old enough which I kept. Most of the battles I had won were thanks to this loyal Pokemon."

"Oh, very nice. With a psychic Pokemon in the group you guys will be able to contact each other telepathically with a good combination of powerful psychic attack as well. Hikari, what Pokemon have you chosen?"

"I choose my Empoleon. We had always been a very good team and we share a very close connection. Ever since my adventure started, we had been through a lot."

"Ah, water and steel type. Good combinations of for elements and for very powerful attacks. Musashi and Kojiro, how about you guys?"

"We both choose Carnivine and Seviper. These two Pokemon had been through a lot with us especially since Shinnoh up to now."

"Very well. Having the grass type and poison type will surely help during the journey. Might I also add that I am very delighted that each and every one of you has chosen a very good combination of Pokemon for this quest and quite a variety of elemental types too." A happy Professor Ookido stated. "And as for your partners, their choice of Pokemon for the battle will be kept as a secret until you guys are up for the event. Here are the rules; first round will be split to four different battles. The winner of each battle will advance until the final winner is declared. Please approach the stage now as I begin to draw the names."

As soon as this was said, our heroes and their partners began to head towards the stage as they patiently waited for their names to be drawn and to uncover which team they will be facing against.

Author's Notes: Yeah, this is one of the longer chapters and I do not guarantee that it will be the longest. More chapters to come. Stay tuned for the next chapter as the two on two battle begins.

. AnimeFreak8822 / Stanley K


	5. Ch 4: Double Battle Begin

The Ultimate Battle

**The Ultimate Battle! Legendary Showdown!**

Chapter 4: Double Battle Begin!

_Characters:_

Satoshi (Ash), Kasumi (Misty), Takeshi (Brock), Haruka (May), Kenji (Tracey), Masato (Max), Hikari (Dawn), Professor Ookido (Professor Oak), Kojiro (James), Musashi (Jessie), Kengo (Kenny), Shuu (Drew), Azami (Lucy), Sakura (Daisy), Aya, Temari, Jiji (Rudy), Kosaburo (Butch), Yamato (Cassidy)

_Pokemon:_

Luverin is Sakura's nickname for her Luvdisc.

Rozureido is the Japanese name for Roserade for the evolved form of Roselia.

_Author:_ AnimeFreak8822 / Stanley K

"Okay everyone may I have your attention please. I will now be drawing the pairs for the first upcoming battle." Professor Ookido announced as an immense roar erupted from the guests. "First up will be…. Kenji and Sakura versus Haruka and Shuu. Will the selected pairs please come up to the stage and prepare for your battle." Again as Professor Ookido finished, the crowd shouted and whistled while cheering for their favorite couple.

"Heh, ready Sakura?" Kenji asked as they stepped on the stage.

"I'm as ready as I'll always be as long as I'm with you Kenji-kun." Sakura replied.

"Haruka, let's do our best." Shuu told Haruka with pure confidence.

"Let's." Haruka replied with the same.

"Choose your Pokemon now!" Professor Ookido shouted.

"Go! Scyther/Luverin" Kenji and Sakura said while releasing their pokeballs.

"Stage on Blaziken! Go for it Roselia!" Haruka and Shuu both shouted as they released their Pokemon.

"Let the battle begin!" Professor Ookido announced.

"Okay then I will begin the battle. Luverin use water gun now!" Sakura ordered her Luvdisc, officially starting the battle.

"Roselia use petal dance and negate the attack!" Shuu shouted as Roselia released one of the powerful attacks while at the same time showing its elegancy. As the two attacks met, the water gun was canceled out while petal dance was heading straight towards Luvdisc.

"Scyther use your sword dance then go into fury cutter!" Kenji shouted hoping to block the attack. As Scyther performed these two moves Haruka had something planned up her sleeves. The crowd cheered and clapped as they see Scyther destroying each of the petals with little tiny sparks and glitters appearing before the audience.

"Blaziken now use blaze kick and knock Scyther away!" Haruka commanded her loyal Blaziken. Seconds became minutes, minutes became hours. Time seemed to slow down as Blaziken neared Scyther.

"Scyther! Double team!" Kenji ordered hoping to avoid the attack. However, the command was too little too late. Blaziken landed a direct hit as Scyther was knocked out of the way leaving Luvdisc exposed for an attack.

"Roselia now's our chance! Magical leaf." Shuu called out Roselia's unavoidable attack.

"Ice beam Luverin!" Sakura yelled as Luvdisc released a cold beam that went past the leaves and straight towards Roselia.

As both attacks collided with the two Pokemon, they were all knocked backwards and eventually fainted.

"Luverin and Roselia are unable to battle. Double knockout!" Professor Ookido announced causing uproar within the battle arena.

"Luverin are you okay?" Sakura asked as she returned her Pokemon into the ball. "You did a great job out there. Thank you and take a long rest. Kenji-kun, it's up to you now. Do your best!"

"Roselia……. You did your best…. Thanks." Shuu said. "Wait, is Roselia… evolving?" All of a sudden Roselia began to glow bright and its form began to change. "Roserade…. I'm so glad you're alright…….. Please take a little rest." Shuu responded glad that his long time companion has finally evolved as he returned Roserade back into the Pokeball.

"Scyther can you continue this battle?" Kenji asked full of concern. "Scy…" His Pokemon responded full of determination. All of a sudden Scyther began its evolution stage. "Oh wow, I must get this down!" Kenji stated excitedly as he took out his sketching pad and started drawing the event. The evolution process ended as soon as Scizor stopped glowing.

"Blaziken, we must end this! Use Overheat." Haruka commanded her Blaziken hoping to end the battle.

"This mustn't hit…. Scizor go into agility now!" Kenji ordered his Scizor before overheat could land its mark on Scizor. Instantly Scizor duplicated itself allowing it to dodge the deadly attack merely. "Good! Now let's go with razor wind."

"Blaziken use quick attack to dodge razor wind and once close enough use blaze kick!" Haruka had planned this carefully. Blaziken went into quick attack effectively dodging razor wind and kept getting closer to Scizor, once near enough it used blaze kick. As soon as the attack landed its mark, Scizor was knocked down hardly having any strength left from that fierce and super effective attack.

"Scizor is unable to battle. This battle goes to Haruka and Shuu!"

"Next up is….." Professor Ookido started as he randomly picks two couples for the battle. "……. Kasumi and Jiji against Takeshi and Azami! Will these two couples please step up to the battle arena."

"Jiji, thank you for doing this." Kasumi started showing her gratitude for his help.

"You're welcome, anything for you." Jiji said hoping this would be his chance to go in for the kill.

"But…. Please understand that I only see you as a friend and nothing more…." Kasumi added in hoping this would be clear to him.

"I understand….." Jiji responded, shattering his own dream. 'At least I will be with her a while longer…' he thought optimistically.

"Azami ready to test our love skills?" Takeshi joked.

"I'm as ready as you are Takeshi." Azami replied calmly.

"Contestants please get ready." Professor Ookido began. "Okay! Release your Pokemon now and let the battle begin!" Professor Ookido finished as the crowd erupted into another loud roar of excitement.

"Go my steady!" Kasumi shouted as she released her dragon Pokemon, Gyarados.

"You too Electabuzz!" Jiji said as he threw the pokeball out to the battlefield.

"Sudowoodo I choose you!" Takeshi whispered to the pokeball as he released his partner.

"Milotic, go!" Azami shouted as she threw the pokeball into the air.

"Gyarados, let's start this match! Hydro Pump…." Kasumi started but was cut off by a large explosion.

"To prevent the destruction of Earth" shouted a female figure.

"To protect the peace of Earth" a male figure said as he appeared next to the female.

"We penetrate an honest and loving evil"

"The cute, mischievous villains"

"Yamato"

"Kosaburo"

"Flying across outer space, the pair from Team Rocket"

"A shocking pink, pink tomorrow awaits us"

"Yamato!" Sakura yelled almost in surprise.  
"Kosanji!" Kenji shouted.

"Ack! It's Kosaburo! Can't you at least say a person's name right!?" Kosaburo responded back after recovering from his shock.

"Ignore them Kosaburo, we have something we must do." Yamato said with her voice showing nothing but annoyance.

"Okay then, shall we get started?" Kosaburo replied.

"Heh, go Lugia!"

"Ho-oh!"

As the two rocket members called out these two names, they released their pokeballs into the air revealing two legendary Pokemon.

"WHAT!?" Satoshi bawled, apparently shocked at the appearance of the so called uncatchable Pokemon.

"Let's get ready for battle guys!" Kasumi said as she watched Yamato and Kosaburo getting ready to command.

Author's Notes: Okay, shorter chapter now. Left a little cliffhanger as to how the group will defeat the two legendaries. As for the evolution, yeah Roselia and Scyther don't just normally evolve but eh. Hopefully next chapter will be up soon.

AnimeFreak8822 / Stanley K


	6. Ch 5: Commitment

**The Ultimate Battle! Legendary Showdown!**

Chapter 5: Commitment

_Characters:_

Satoshi (Ash), Kasumi (Misty), Takeshi (Brock), Haruka (May), Kenji (Tracey), Masato (Max), Hikari (Dawn), Professor Ookido (Professor Oak), Kojiro (James), Musashi (Jessie), Kengo (Kenny), Shuu (Drew), Azami (Lucy), Sakura (Daisy), Aya, Temari, Jiji (Rudy), Kosaburo (Butch), Yamato (Cassidy)

_Pokemon:_

Cherinbo = Cherubi

Luverin is Sakura's nickname for her Luvdisc.

Rozureido is the Japanese name for Roserade for the evolved form of Roselia.

_Author:_ AnimeFreak8822 / Stanley K

"Ho-oh sacred fire now!" Yamato ordered the legendary for a surprise attack.

"Lugia water pulse!" Kosaburo commanded the Lugia after Yamato.

"Hydro pump Gyarados and then safe guard!" Kasumi shouted, negating the fire attack and blocking the water assault just before it hit the group. "Quick guys, I won't be able to hold off their attacks much longer!"

"Pikachu, Sudowoodo, Scizor, Blaziken, Gardevoir, Empoleon, Carnivine, Seviper!" The respective trainers called out their faithful Pokemon at the same time.

"Electabuzz, Cherubi, Milotic, Luverin, Absol, Roserade, Alakazam!" Jiji, Aya, Azami, Sakura, Temari, Shuu, and Kengo released their respective Pokemon spontaneously.

"Nyah, you can't leave Meowth out of this battle either!"

"Pfft!" Musashi tried to muffle up her laughter. "As if YOU can do anything to help out."

"Heh, you guys really think we can be defeated?" Yamato exclaimed with much arrogance. "Ho-oh, show them what you are made of! Flame thrower to the maximum power!!" Ordered Yamato as she drew out a dark crystal from her pockets.

"What is that!?" Takeshi immediately knew something is going wrong.

"It seems as if that crystal is powering up that Ho-oh…. Guys, get ready!" Kenji replied.

As Ho-oh built up its flame power, the group began to order out the attacks.

"Hrrrr!" The Ho-oh releases the attack with an impressive amount of control over the flame.

"Thunder, hyper beam, rock throw, razor wind, flamethrower, confusion, hydro pump, solar beam, toxic!" Satoshi, Kasumi, Takeshi, Kenji, Haruka, Masato, Hikari, Kojiro, and Musashi each ordered their Pokemon to counter attack.

"Shockwave, energy ball, water pulse, ice beam, shadow ball, magical leaf, psybeam!" Jiji, Aya, Azami, Sakura, Temari, Shuu, and Kengo commanded their Pokemon to support the others.

The power of Ho-oh's attack was barely negated through the combined efforts of the group, resulting in a huge explosion that had knocked majority of our heroes' and their companions' Pokemon out, with the exception of Pikachu and Gardevoir.

"Tch! Damn!" Satoshi muttered as he realized that they are of no match against that kind of power.

"Kosaburo, your turn, that attack had made Ho-oh weak. Finish them!" Yamato shouted to her partner.

"Hey, quit pestering me! I know what to do! Lugia aeroblast!" Kosaburo commanded.

"Quick Gardevoir use protect!" Masato ordered, hoping that Gardevoir has enough energy to help protect the group from harm.

Using her remaining power, she forms an invisible force that blocks the attack, but in the process, faints from exhaustion.

"Gardevoir! Are you alright!?" Masato cried out worriedly and running towards his Pokemon. After hearing a little "Gar.." from his loyal Pokemon, he felt relieved. "Satoshi it's up to you now, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry Masato, I won't let our efforts go to waste! Pikachu, use bol…" Satoshi was cut off as Professor Ookido ran towards him.

"Satoshi, use this! It will give you enough power to defeat these legendaries." Professor Ookido said as he was catching his breath.

"Professor… How do I use this?" Satoshi questioned.

"Just believe in yourself and Pikachu, together your power will awaken within this stone. I call it the Pokeruneobond." Rune

Satoshi received the bright yellow stone from Professor Ookido. He held it tightly to his chest and looked at Pikachu. "Are you ready buddy?" Satoshi asked.

"Pika!" Answered Pikachu with a nod.

Closing both his eyes, he placed all his trust in his connections with Pikachu. Soon enough, an intense light emerged from the Pokeruneobond engulfing both Satoshi and Pikachu.

"What's happening to Satoshi and Pikachu Professor!?" Kasumi stared in awe.

"You'll find out soon enough." Professor Ookido winked.

Within seconds, Satoshi reappears as the light fades away. The sight of Satoshi standing there dressed in the garments designed with Pikachu's characteristics as well as the appearance of certain physical traits of Pikachu's present on Satoshi (ears, tail, and red cheek marks), it had surprised everyone.

"….This is what the Pokeruneobond does….?" Takeshi was speechless.

"Woah…." Satoshi was shocked at the transformation.

"Satoshi, becoming bonded together allows you to use my power." Pikachu had said telepathically.

"Wait, what!? You're talking…." Satoshi became dumbfounded.

"Becoming one with you has allowed me to communicate with you easily. Why don't you give our power a try?" Pikachu replied.

"Great! Here I go… Thunder!" Satoshi shouted out loud.

Instantly he felt great electrical powers flowing through him towards his palms. Within fractions of a second a small yellow circle appears.

"Release!" Satoshi directed the attack towards Ho-oh and Lugia and lets it go.

"!? Don't screw with me! How in the world is that possible!?" Yamato screamed, face becoming distorted, as the fierce attack came towards them.

"Gah!" Kosaburo could not get anything else out in his surprised state.

Overwhelm by the attack, the legendaries instantaneously fell towards the ground and fainted.

*Author's Notes: Hehe, I haven't written this for a while because I was busy with many things. Though this chapter is short, I am hoping that the next one will be longer and provide much more explanations about the "Pokebond" stone…. Haha, I could not think of any better name. On a side note, I am going to start designing Satoshi's costume along with the others.


	7. Drawings

Ok here is the link to view the artwork for transformations. ^_^

Though it has taken a while, but nonetheless I have completed the uniform for each of the main characters. Enjoy and please leave a feedback for me. A little hint though, I might add more for their partners just for fun though they will not get the chance to transform. :P

The link to the site: www. freewebs . com / animefreak8822 (please remove the spaces since it does not let me put website.

Instructions to navigate to the art:

On the top bar you see several options, click on the one that says "Fan Arts".

You will see an album labeled "Pokemon Fan Fiction Transform", click on the blank sheets of paper.

Once in, you will see 10 different tiny white boxes, press the first one.

When clicked, you will see the very first art. Click on "Next" on the top right or bottom right to view the next piece of work. There are 10 in total. :D

Well that is basically it. Please leave a comment there or here, I really appreciate it. Any ideas will be great too! The orders in which the pictures are posted are not in any particular order since it was all uploaded randomly by free webs.

There is music on the "Home" page, feel free to right click on the "Fan Arts" option instead of left clicking it and open it up in a new window so you can continue listening to the music. ^_^

With that said, please enjoy and thank you for your patience. Hopefully Chapter 6 will be completed soon. :X No promises since I will be heading back to China for 3 weeks. XD

Till then!

AnimeFreak8822 / Stanley K


	8. Ch 6: Pokeruneobond

**The Ultimate Battle! Legendary Showdown!**

Chapter 6: Pokeruneobond

_Characters:_

Satoshi (Ash), Kasumi (Misty), Takeshi (Brock), Haruka (May), Kenji (Tracey), Masato (Max), Hikari (Dawn), Professor Ookido (Professor Oak), Kojiro (James), Musashi (Jessie), Kengo (Kenny), Shuu (Drew), Azami (Lucy), Sakura (Daisy), Aya, Temari, Jiji (Rudy), Kosaburo (Butch), Yamato (Cassidy), Shigeru (Gary)

_Pokemon:_

Cherinbo = Cherubi

Luverin is Sakura's nickname for her Luvdisc.

Rozureido is the Japanese name for Roserade for the evolved form of Roselia.

_Author:_ AnimeFreak8822 / Stanley K

"Given the current situation, I believe you guys should just give up now." Professor Ookido said while stepping in.

"Geh!" Yamato realizing that there was no way they could win, started to back away.

"Psst, let's get out of here while we can." Kosaburo whispered to his partner.

"I'm in…. You guys may have won this time, but next time you won't be so lucky!" Yamato said to Kosaburo first and then shouted towards Satoshi and his friends.

Together, Yamato and Kosaburo dashed towards Team Rocket's helicopter and fled the scene leaving our heroes dumbfounded.

"Eh…." Kasumi stared.

"What just happened?" Haruka continued for Kasumi.

"Like always, Yamato always loses." Musashi shrugged it off.

"Huh? Aren't you and Kojiro always like that?" Masato said without thinking.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean!?" Kojiro jumped in.

"Calm down Kojiro and Musashi, I'm sure he didn't mean it. Besides, we got bigger problems in our hand." Hikari pointed towards Lugia and Ho-oh, both unconscious.

"Don't worry about them, I told Kenji to bring out our latest invention." Professor Ookido said.

After a few minutes of waiting, the professor got impatient and shouted, "Kenji where are you!?"

The voice of the angry professor quickly made Kenji speed up his search for the invention.

Sweat dropping, "Where can that thing be……" Kenji whispered to himself. Slowly, he turned around and there it was. "Oh…." Feeling forgetful, he wanted to smack himself in the head but figured it was wiser to get this thing out as fast as possible.

"It's about time Kenji." Professor Ookido was apparently was losing his patience waiting.

While panting for air, "Sorry professor, I kind of forgot." Kenji laughed nervously.

"Oh, Kenji…" Sakura sighed.

"Well no matter, Kenji hand me it." Professor Ookido requested while putting his hand out.

After receiving that device, the professor slowly walked towards the two unconscious legendary birds and aimed. Everyone waited excitedly as Professor Ookido started up the device that looked like a colorful version of a gun and much more complicated with unique buttons.

"Okay kids, stand back….." As everyone backs away from Professor Ookido, he expertly manipulates that device and fires. A huge beam of light shot out and disappears just as fast.

"Wh… What was that!?" Satoshi exclaimed in amazement.

"Is this what you guys were developing over the past few years Kenji?" Azami asked.

"Sure is, it was top secret so that the enemy leaders' wont be able to detect what we were creating." Kenji replied.

"Guys…. Look, Lugia and Ho-oh are waking up!" Masato pointed.

"They seem normal now, seems like the device is a success Kenji." Takeshi said.

With a mighty growl, the two great birds stretched their wings and using telepathy, extended their gratitude to the group.

"Thank you for saving us from the darkness. Please, rescue the others…" Lugia started.

"All the things we've gone through, it was horrific… You need to get to the others as soon as possible. Unfortunately, after being experimented on, it will take Lugia and me a while before we can join in on the fight." Ho-oh followed.

"Don't worry; we will do all that we can!" Satoshi said and looked back at the group.

"I'm sorry for the trouble, but we'll leave it to you. Good luck!" Ho-oh apologized, and with that the two great birds took off.

As if on cue, the crowd slowly exited the party, realizing that there will be lots of explaining the Professor will have to do. Within five minutes, the field is empty with only Professor Ookido, the group, and their partners. Realizing that this will take a while, the Professor led everyone inside the laboratory.

"Well Professor, what exactly is this pokeruneobond?" Masato began with the question.

"And what was that device you used before?" Haruka followed up.

"And what about the items the enemy uses to control the legendaries?" Aya also chipped in.

"I was already expecting some form of questioning, but let's take this one at a time. Kenji you can start by explaining about the pokeruneobond." Professor Ookido said to Kenji.

"Right. So as you all saw when Satoshi used that pokeruneobond, Pikachu's power had fused with him. One key note, however, is that depending on your relation with the Pokemon, it can either strengthen or weaken the synergy. In Satoshi's case, the immense power is from his strong bond with Pikahcu." Kenji said.

"So that was why the Professor told us to choose carefully…" Hikari thought out loud.

"Precisely, now that the basic is described, we can go more into the concepts. In this world, the amount of such runes is limited to a small number. The ones that Sakura is going to hand to you are some that the Professor and I found in an excavation. Unlike the surrounding rocks in the area, these were giving off a brilliant blue glow, and thus, we decided to bring it back to the lab for more extensive studying. Surely enough, these runes were giving off this unique, never before seen energy that goes off the scale for the charts. However, thanks to the research team, the professors, we found the source of this surplus amount of energy. The pokeruneobond obtains its energy from the core of Earth, of course, this process takes thousands of years to achieve. However, once achieved, the pokeruneobond maintains this absorption of energy." Kenji finished. As soon as he finished, Sakura began giving Satoshi, Kasumi, Takeshi, Haruka, Masato, Hikari, Kojiro, and Musashi the pokeruneobonds.

"But how exactly does the pokeruneobond draw energy from the Earth's core?" Azami asked, slightly confused.

"Good question, but unfortunately our research still has not found results yet. However, we hypothesize that this rune has a life source of its own and emits energy to the Pokemon for healing and strengthening their power. Such scenario requires a critical condition and some kind of intense emotion. Though, for some reason, this pokeruneobond's energy is activated more easily when there is a strong connection between Pokemon and trainer; therefore, it is tied into our emotion hypothesis." Kenji replied.

"Argh, I just can't get this complicated stuff!" Satoshi exclaimed not really following too much while everyone was sweat dropping.

"Guess brats who don't understand love also don't understand technical stuff…" Jiji muttered under his breath.

"Jiji…!" Kasumi gave him a little push.

"So, what about that device?" Musashi asked the Professor, moving the objective along.

"Ah right. We call this here, the chiochmaterator. By entering data to run it and setting the rate, it can undo the negative vibe in a Pokemon. Thus, as shown before, a simple input, aim, and fire does the trick. In more technical terms, when the target gets locked, qi is entered into their systems and removes the harmful energy. It isn't incorrect to think of it as a cleanswer. Kenji will be controlling this device on the Ryukyu Island, but Takeshi, Hikari, and Masato, I want you to take these as backup." Professor Ookido said while handing these three the chiochmaterator.

"Ah that explains a lot." Kengo said.

"What about the enemy? How are they controlling the legendaries?" Temari asked.

"Well about that…" Professor Ookido started but is cut off by an approaching figure.

"Oji-san, perhaps I can answer that."

"Ah, right, I'll leave the explaining to you." Professor Ookido said.

"Shigeru!?" Satoshi shouted in surprise.

"Yo, long time no see."

"Shigeru-sama?" Aya looked up and blushed. Thinking to herself, 'What is this feeling…? I thought I liked Satoshi-kun.' Her train of thoughts ended as Shigeru began talking.

"About the enemy, it seems that they have created a machine to disrupt the qi flow of Pokemon. As you may all know, Pokemon are originally good natured. However, this disturbance destroys the conscience of the Pokemon and inserts bad vibrations into them. They probably achieve such a destructive creation through their experiments. However, not much information is known about their creation. This is why you guys must destroy that machine and any blueprints of it." Shigeru said.

"I see…. So that's the story behind it all." Shuu stated absentmindedly.

"That is all we can discourse for now. If there is any other questions please ask. Otherwise, you are dismissed." Professor Ookido said and since no one raised their hands or spoke up, he retired for the night.

"Well, that settles it. I will be taking Sakura home first and then head to the dorm." Kenji said as he got up and walked away with Sakura.

"Me too, I will be escorting Azami to the hotel. Kengo, Shuu, Masato, Haruka, Hikari, Kasumi, Jiji, and Temari you guys want to follow along?" Takeshi asked.

Everyone nodded except Kasumi and walked towards the front door.

"Um, Takeshi I think I'm going to my room and rest for now. Sorry Jiji, but thanks for tonight." Kasumi apologized.

"It's okay don't worry about it. Good luck and hope you feel better." Jiji replied. "I'll see you soon." As he closes in, he whispers, "Next time I see you, I want to see the Kasumi I knew before."

"Right." Kasumi smiled slightly and waved goodbye.

"Well, Kojiro and I are going to go on a stroll." Musashi stated bluntly and dragged Kojiro away.

"Aya, you wa…" Satoshi started asking but noticed that Aya is staring at Shigeru with a slight blush. "Aya!"

"Eh-what!? Oh, sorry Satoshi-kun, I was spacing out."

"Don't worry, come on, I'll take you home."

As Satoshi and Aya are exiting, Satoshi heard Shigeru call Kasumi's name. Feeling slightly flustered, he wanted to accompany Aya home as fast as possible and to have a talk with Kasumi about her strange behavior.

*Author's Notes: Well, here is the long awaited long chapter. I'm sorry it took me so long just to get this completed. College life, writer's block, and all this technical details entailed in the chapter took me a while just to get the ideas and time down. The name of these terms….. They are really too random and I could not think of a better name for them. So, unless I can figure out what is a better name, these will have to do. As for the whole blushing thing on Aya, I just wanted to give Satoshi an excuse to get rid of her soon. ;) I also have a trailer uploaded for this fanfiction, but since youtube took it down a while ago, I will upload it onto my freewebs website (same one with drawings). A specific link will be posted whenever I do that, so keep in touch. ^_^

Hopefully, next chapter wont have as long as a delay as this one.

Best,

AnimeFreak8822 / Stanley


	9. Update

Sorry guys for the very long delay in my story D:

I am a college student (2nd year right now and just haven't found my motivation/time to update my story).

However, good news! I will try to write up Chapter 7 after my midterms in 2-3 weeks. So please look forward to it~!

Once again, sorry for any inconveniences :

AnimeFreak8822 (oh I changed my pen name to Hanyuu1983 now xP)

Please also feel free to check out my new artwork website (I have drawings of Ash and Misty relationships – feel free to browse through my work) :

Until 3 weeks later~ Cheers!


	10. Important Notice

IMPORTANT NOTICE:

I am apologize for such a long delay in the chapters D':

Although it may be late, but **The Ultimate Battle! Legendary Showdown! **has not been dropped! I had lacked in interest in continuing story and was swamped with college life and other projects I had been working on.

Once again, I am very sorry _ I am in the process of revising the previous chapters to include Iris and Cilan into the story as well as fixing up grammatical errors.

I would also like to take this chance to say that it would probably be easier to read this story on deviantART as it double spaces for me automatically as opposed to this website.

This is the link to which I will be uploading the revisions and new chapters: .com/

However, if you are uncomfortable with that website, do not fret as I will continue to upload chapters onto here (though it is a bit harder to read).

Thank you so much for everyone's comments, feedbacks, and support. I will be sure to see this project through to the finish. Until then, please put up with my laziness xD

Hanyuu1983 / AnimeFreak8822


End file.
